Lagerfeuer Geschichten
by yoho
Summary: Ich konnt’ es einfach nicht mehr aushalten, euch zuzuhören. Kannst du dir vorstellen, wie das ist, Weihnachten alleine in einem dunklen Schrank zu verbringen? Diese ganzen Gefühle: Eifersucht, Neid, Einsamkeit. Das kam eben alles wieder zurück.“


Title: Lagerfeuer-Geschichten

Author: Yoho

Rating: T

Spoiler: Die Geschichte spielt irgendwann nach dem fünften Band. Die Ereignisse in Band sechs und sieben werden nur teilweise berücksichtigt.

Summary: „Ich konnt' es einfach nicht mehr aushalten, euch zuzuhören. Kannst du dir vorstellen, wie das ist, Weihnachten alleine in einem dunklen Schrank zu verbringen? Diese ganzen Gefühle: Eifersucht, Neid, Einsamkeit. Das kam eben alles wieder zurück."

Authors Note: Harry, Hermine, Ron und Luna verbringen Weihnachten während der Suche nach den Horkruxen irgendwo im schottischen Hochland. Um den Feiertag nicht völlig untergehen zu lassen, schlägt Hermine am Lagerfeuer vor, das jeder Weihnachtserlebnisse aus seiner Kinderzeit erzählt.

Meine Kurzgeschichten bauen aufeinander auf und stehen in einer bestimmten Reihenfolge zueinander. Die Handlung folgt nach Band fünf nur noch teilweise den HP-Büchern. Wem Ereignisse und Charaktere fremd vorkommen, sollte deshalb bitte kurz in meine Bio sehen. Dort gibt's mehr Infos dazu.

Ich habe übrigens nie verstanden, wieso die Zauberer ‚Weihnachten' feiern. Familien wie die Weasleys sind doch keine Christen. Hätte ich J.K.R. gerne mal gefragt.

Danke an daeny und miffi für das Betalesen.

Disclaimer: Das Hogwarts-Universum gehört Frau Rowling. Der Rest ist von mir.

**Lagerfeuer-Geschichten**

„Komm, Ron, du machst den Anfang", sagte Hermine.

Ron nahm den Blick von seinen gefalteten Händen und sah seine Freunde an.

„Okay, aber ihr wisst, ich bin kein guter Erzähler."

„Red nicht so viel drum herum", sagte Luna und stupste ihn mit dem Ellenbogen, so dass er fast von dem Baumstamm, auf dem die beiden saßen, in den Schnee gerutscht wäre. „Wenn jemand hier über Weihnachten was erlebt haben muss, dann doch du. Oder sind die Zwillinge immer auf Hogwarts geblieben?"

Harry zog ein paar Äste aus dem Brennholzstapel, den sie am Nachmittag gesammelt hatten, und schob sie in das Feuer. Die Flammen prasselten und das Holz knackte, als die Hitze das gefrorene Wasser in den Stämmchen zum Verdampfen brachte.

Ron kicherte. „Nein, die sind natürlich nicht immer auf Hogwarts geblieben. Wisst ihr, meine Mutter fährt Weihnachten total auf Muggel-Bräuche ab. Sonst hält sie ja nicht viel von Muggel-Sachen. Aber Weihnachten gibt's im Fuchsbau immer einen Weihnachtsbaum mit echten Kerzen. Es gibt einen Weihnachtsbraten und es gibt Geschenke."

Beim Wort_Weihnachtsbraten_ knurrte Rons Magen so laut, dass es alle hören konnten.

„Wie ist das in anderen Zaubererfamilien?", unterbrach ihn Harry. „Feiern die überhaupt Weihnachten?"

„Natürlich nicht", sagte Hermine. „Die Zauberer sind ja schließlich keine Christen. Die Familien, die sich an die Traditionen halten, feiern die Sonnenwende. Aber eher so, wie wir das hier machen, mit einem Feuer. Weihnachtsbäume und Geschenke kommen dabei nicht vor. – ´Tschuldige Ron, jetzt haben wir dich unterbrochen."

Ron, der inzwischen die Hand auf seinen Bauch drückte, erzählte weiter:

„Nun, jedenfalls hat diese seltsame Leidenschaft meiner Mutter für Muggelbräuche die Zwillinge zur Höchstform auflaufen lassen.

Es gab explodierende Christbaumkerzen. Einmal hat der Baum schlagartig alle Nadeln abgeworfen. Ein andermal ist die Tanne über Nacht durch die Decke ins Schlafzimmer meiner Eltern gewachsen. Na ja, Kinderkram.

Aber die Geschenke, denen plötzlich Beine wuchsen, als wir sie auspacken wollten. Das war schon fortgeschrittene Magie. Dafür hätten sie bei McGonagall glatt fünfzig Punkte bekommen."

Hermine lachte: „Abzug meinst du wahrscheinlich!"

Ron grinste. „Wenn sie vorher mit meiner Mutter geredet hätte, bestimmt. Wir haben die Geschenke nie wieder eingefangen. Ein besonders großes Paket ist durchs Fenster gesprungen und die anderen sind alle hinterher. Oh, waren wir sauer. Das war das erste Mal, dass Mum die beiden nicht eigenhändig vertrimmen musste. Das haben wir übernommen. Und Ginny war am schlimmsten. Sie hat George so in den Arm gebissen, dass er blutete und Fred in die Eier getreten. Zum Schluss musste mein Vater sie festhalten, sonst hätten die beiden noch ernsthaft Schaden genommen."

Gelächter schallte über die Lichtung und Hermine schob neue Äste in die Glut. Das Feuer beleuchtete ihre Gesichter und ließ den Wald hinter ihnen noch dunkler erscheinen.

„Wie war das bei euch, Luna?"

Luna sah verträumt in die Flammen, während ihre Finger mit einem kleinen Zweig spielten.

„Auf jeden Fall nicht so lustig wie im Fuchsbau. Meine Eltern waren Traditionalisten. Das heißt, am 21. Dezember haben wir uns mit anderen Zaubererfamilien an einem großen Feuer getroffen und die Wintersonnenwende gefeiert. Ich hab' stundenlang auf einem Fell im Schnee gesessen und dem Feuer zugesehen, während die Erwachsenen sich betrunken haben. Aber ich fand's faszinierend. Also das Feuer, nicht die Betrunkenen."

„Und gab's keine Geschenke?", fragte Ron.

„Doch, meine Mutter hatte das eingeführt. Ich bin in eine ganze normale Dorfschule gegangen und die Muggelkinder bekamen zu Weihnachten Geschenke. Na ja, und damit ich mich nicht so _anders_ fühle, hab' ich auch Geschenke bekommen. Als meine Mutter gestorben ist, da haben mein Vater und ich das beibehalten. Nur in diesem Jahr…"

Luna schnäuzte sich die Nase.

„… in diesem Jahr konnten wir uns nichts schenken. Mein Vater hat keine Ahnung, wo wir sind und ich weiß nicht, wo er sich gerade versteckt."

Lunas Augen glitzerten und Ron legte den Arm um ihre Schultern und zog sie an sich.

Hermine sah in die Flammen und suchte nach Harrys Hand.

„Weihnachten ist für mich ein religiöses Fest", sagte sie. „Obwohl ich nicht im eigentlichen Sinne religiös bin. Ich finde, das Leben an sich ist eine sehr sonderbare Sache. Aber das treibt mich jetzt nicht in eine Muggel-Kirche. Meine Kirchen sind Hochwälder und manchmal auch Berggipfel. Alles wo ich mich klein fühle. Manchmal brauche ich so was, um mich wieder an die richtige Stelle zu setzen. Ich kann dort gut über mich nachdenken. Das ist so ein bisschen wie die Briefe, die ich früher geschrieben habe."

Harry wurde rot im Gesicht, aber im Licht des Lagerfeuers fiel das nur Hermine auf.

„Aber als Kind waren die Geschenke natürlich wichtiger. - Mit acht wollte ich am Abend vorher unbedingt in das Weihnachtszimmer. Und plötzlich ging die Tür auf. Einfach so, obwohl sie abgeschlossen war. Der Weihnachtsmorgen war schrecklich. Ich musste so tun, als würd' ich mich freuen. Aber in Wirklichkeit war mir zum Heulen.

„Was mir aber am meisten Angst gemacht hat, war, dass sich die Tür am Abend hinter mir wieder abgeschlossen hatte, so dass meine Eltern nichts bemerkt haben. Ich hab' das nie vergessen. Das war mein erstes Mal, dass ich spontan gezaubert habe. Ich wusste es damals nur noch nicht."

Hermine erhob sich mit einem Stöhnen und drehte ihren Rücken den Flammen zu. „Ich hab' den Eindruck, mir friert gleich der Hintern an dem Baumstamm fest. Wie haltet ihr das bloß aus? - Harry, was ist?"

Harry war aufgestanden.

„Entschuldigt mich", murmelte er. Dann hatte ihn die Dunkelheit jenseits des Feuers verschluckt.

Die drei sahen ihm verwundert nach.

„Was ist denn mit dem los?", fragte Ron.

„Ich bin ein Idiot", sagte Hermine. „Die Dursleys!"

Sie zog ihren Zauberstab aus dem Ärmelhalfter: „Lumos!" Dann folgte sie Harrys Spuren im Schnee.

Sie fand ihn am Flussufer an einen Weidenstamm gelehnt. Er hatte den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt und sah in den Sternenhimmel. Hermine stellte sich neben ihn.

„Man fühlt sich so unbedeutend", sagte Harry. „Ist es das, was du eben gemeint hast? Mit den Hochwäldern und Berggipfeln?"

Hermine nickte.

Sie schwiegen und betrachteten die Sterne. Ihr Atem bildete kleine Dampfwolken in der windstillen Luft.

„Die Dursleys haben mich an den Weihnachtstagen immer in den Schrank unter der Treppe eingeschlossen, damit ich Dudley nicht das Weihnachtsfest ruiniere. Aber das kann ich doch nicht Ron und Luna erzählen. Ich verderb' ja die ganze Stimmung."

Hermine legte die Arme um Harrys Nacken und küsste ihn.

„ Hast du dir mal überlegt, was du mit ihnen machst, wenn das hier vorbei ist?"

„Gar nichts werd' ich mit ihnen machen", sagte Harry. „Sie sind es nicht wert. Sie sind grausam und unglaublich dumm. Aber sie sind es nicht wert, dass ich mir die Finger an ihnen schmutzig mache."

Hermine hatte sich umgedreht und drückte ihren Rücken gegen Harrys Bauch.

„Mir ist kalt", sagte sie. „Lass uns ans Feuer zurückgehen."

„Ich konnt' es einfach nicht mehr aushalten, euch zuzuhören. Kannst du dir vorstellen, wie das ist, Weihnachten alleine in einem dunklen Schrank zu verbringen? Diese ganzen Gefühle: Eifersucht, Neid, Einsamkeit. Das kam eben alles wieder zurück."

Sie liefen nebeneinander durch den Schnee auf das flackernde Licht des Feuers zu.

„Du bist nicht mehr einsam", sagte Hermine schließlich.

Die Schneedecke war in der nächtlichen Kälte verharscht und bei jedem ihrer Schritte gab es ein knirschendes Geräusch.

„Ich bin nicht mehr einsam, so lange ihr lebt", murmelte Harry leise.

Als sie wieder am Feuer waren, nahm ihn Hermine in die Arme. Harry lächelte verlegen.

„Ist das nicht furchtbar kitschig?"

„Ach Quatsch", sagte Hermine. „Was kann kitschiger sein, als einen Tannenbaum mit Glaskugeln zu behängen und Kerzen darauf anzuzünden? Und wenn ich bei meinen Eltern wäre, würde ich genau das tun."

Jetzt mussten sie alle lachen.

Die vier saßen noch um die Flammen, bis das Feuer heruntergebrannt war und es ihnen kalt wurde.

„Zeit für die Schlafsäcke", sagte Hermine und gähnte. „Harry, kommst du zu mir mit rein? Ich frier' immer noch."

„Ist das nicht ein bisschen eng?"

„Magieee", trällerte Hermine und Harry musste schmunzeln, während er ihr ins Zelt folgte.

Im Schlafsack drückte sich Harry an Hermines Rücken und legte seine Arme um ihren Bauch.

„Warm genug?", fragte Harry.

„Hmmm!"

„Schöne Weihnachten, Hermine."

„Schöne Weihnachten!"

„Nox!"


End file.
